Burung Camar Musim Hujan
by psycheros
Summary: Setelah Papa pergi, hidup Kuri-chan dan Ayah terlempar dari porosnya. Untuk #CPC2016


Mungkin Papa pergi karena Kuri-chan terlalu bodoh.

Kuri-chan tidak sengaja mendengar guru-gurunya mengobrol di ruang guru. Waktu itu sudah jam pulang sekolah dan Kuri-chan baru saja menyelesaikan hukuman menulis ulang kalimat satu halaman penuh gara-gara dia bengong di pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Ia datang untuk menyerahkan bukunya tapi dari celah pintu yang terbuka ia mendengar nama keluarganya disebut-sebut.

"…sudah terlambat. Dia meninggal dalam perjalanan."

"Kasihan. Masih muda padahal—berapa umurnya, dua puluh delapan?"

"Sekitar itu. Date-kun anak pertama, kan?"

"Ah, kalau anak itu sih…." Suara mereka makin memelan hingga tidak tertangkap tapi Kuri-chan bisa menebak mereka sedang ngomong apa. Wajahnya mendadak panas dan tenggorokannya seperti disumpal buah jeruk yang pahit dan kasar. Bukan kali pertama ia mendadak berharap kulitnya tidak secokelat itu.

"Mungkin karena itulah dia jadi _bermasalah_."

"Ya, katanya anak-anak dari kondisi seperti itu memang cenderung mengalami gangguan…."

"Pasti sulit, membesarkan anak seperti itu."

"Mmm. Tahu tidak? Stres dan kelelahan bisa meningkatkan resiko serangan jantung."

"Tidak heran sih kalau stres. Punya anak seperti itu, belum lagi jadi bahan omongan orang-orang. Kalian tentu tahu, orangtua Date-kun itu pasangan gay—"

Sengaja Kuri-chan menggeser pintu keras-keras. Keempat guru itu terlonjak, air muka mereka langsung berubah salah tingkah. Kuri-chan maju dengan berani lalu menyerahkan buku tulis birunya kepada wali kelas yang tersenyum canggung.

"Sudah selesai, Date-kun?" Beliau menerima buku itu, membukanya sejenak untuk basa-basi lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Kuri-chan tanpa berkomentar tentang tulisan kanjinya yang cakar ayam dan banyak salah seperti biasanya. "Terima kasih. Kerja bagus. Kau boleh pulang sekarang."

" _Hai._ " Kuri-chan membungkuk cepat, buru-buru membalikkan badan. Tapi sesuatu membebani langkahnya, perasaan mendidih di dalam yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dan tangannya gemetaran. Tepat sebelum keluar ruangan, di ambang pintu, ia berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan guru-gurunya.

"Kata Ayah, membicarakan orang lain di belakang itu tidak sopan!"

Ia bermaksud untuk membentak galak tapi suaranya pecah di belakang. Airmata jatuh tanpa bisa dikontrol dan ia segera berlari ke kelas penuh rasa malu seperti singa jantan kalah berkelahi. Airmatanya masih mengucur deras bahkan ketika ia berlari menuruni tangga, berganti sepatu, lalu ngebut melintasi halaman sekolah yang ramai oleh kakak-kakak kelas yang sedang istirahat siang.

"Kenapa nangis, Dik?" Beberapa anak bertanya, benar-benar khawatir maupun cuma mengolok-olok. Kuri-chan tidak mengindahkan mereka. Ia juga tidak mengindahkan ke mana kakinya melangkah, hanya berlari dan terus berlari, menjauh dari tatapan orang-orang yang menusuk dan bisik-bisik mereka yang menyesakkan.

Begitu sadar Kuri-chan tidak tahu lagi berada di mana. Rumah-rumah di kanan-kirinya bukanlah rumah yang ia kenal. Tidak ada rumah beratap merah dengan pohon plum mengintip malu-malu dari balik pagar yang selalu ditunjukkan Papa sebagai patokan kalau Kuri-chan kesasar. Tidak ada perempatan dengan kotak pos di sisi kiri yang menandakan bahwa di situ Kuri-chan harus belok kiri, searah kotak pos. Dan yang lebih penting, tidak ada Papa yang menggandeng tangannya, dengan penuh kesabaran mengingatkan arah jalan dan patokan-patokan karena Kuri-chan selalu lupa.

"Papa…." Isaknya, mengelap ingus dengan lengan baju. Yang seperti itu sebenarnya tidak boleh sama Papa. Dulu Papa selalu memasukkan sapu tangan bergambar kucing atau Spiderman ke dalam saku ransel supaya Kuri-chan tidak mengelap ingus sembarangan. Tapi Papa sudah tidak ada dan Ayah sama pelupanya dengan Kuri-chan. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak tahu di mana saputangan-saputangan itu sekarang.

Di jalan perumahan yang sepi itu Kuri-chan menangis sepuas-puasnya. Muka dan lehernya sampai lengket oleh airmata. Kuri-chan memang cengeng. Kuri-chan memang bodoh. Kuri-chan memang pelupa. Kuri-chan selalu membuat Papa capek, selalu memaksa Papa membacakan dongeng padahal Papa sudah mengantuk. Selalu ngotot minta diantar-jemput padahal Papa juga harus bekerja. Kuri-chan tidak bisa melawan saat anak-anak kompleks mengejeknya. Kuri-chan memang lemah.

Pantas saja Papa capek dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke surga.

.

.

.

 **Burung Camar Musim Hujan**

a **touken ranbu** fanfiction by **psycheros**

written for **#CPC2016**

rated for homophobia, self-blaming, bullying, and some crude language

.

.

.

"Kuri-chan, ayo tofunya dimakan!"

"Tidak mau. Bau!"

"Ayah suapi pakai pesawat, ya?"

"Tidak mau!"

"…." Mulut Ayah sudah terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu tetapi urung. Ia menghela napas berat, panjang, menyindir; lalu lanjut menyumpit nasi ke mulut. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu saling menghindari kontak mata, memilih memelototi lauk masing-masing seolah ikan asap dan sayur rebus itu tengah mendongeng seru tanpa kata-kata. Suasana di meja makan terkungkung oleh keheningan kikuk, hanya dipecah oleh keletik sumpit kayu bertemu mangkuk beling.

Ayah tidak pernah bisa menegasi Kuri-chan. Biarpun badannya lebih tinggi dan besar daripada Papa, Ayah terlalu tidak tegaan. Waktu masih ada Papa, acara makan malam selalu ramai dan menyenangkan. Kuri-chan akan berkeras tidak mau menyentuh tofu, wortel, atau paprika; Papa akan memaksanya dengan segala cara hingga akhirnya Kuri-chan mau makan dengan syarat harus disuapi pakai pesawat-pesawatan. Ayah menyaksikan keributan mereka sambil tertawa, tawa lepas menular yang membikin Kuri-chan dan Papa tertawa juga. Dulu, hidup mereka bertiga menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya tadi, Kuri-chan?" Ayah masih berusaha mengorek cerita seperti orang kelaparan mengorek daging dari kaki-kaki kepiting. "Belajar apa saja tadi? Tadi ada olahraga, kan? Main apa sama teman-teman?"

Mungkin Ayah benar-benar ingin tahu, tapi rasanya tidak seperti itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya seperti naskah berita, dibaca hanya agar terdengar tanpa diresapi maknanya. Ayah tidak pernah bertanya tentang hal-hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Memperhatikan sekolah Kuri-chan adalah tugas Papa. Tugas Ayah adalah menggendong Kuri-chan di pundak, berpura-pura menjadi gajah sementara Kuri-chan duduk di atasnya seperti sultan dari India. Tugas Ayah adalah segala yang menyenangkan, dia adalah teman bermain Kuri-chan.

"Biasa saja," jawab Kuri-chan tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari perut ikan kembungnya yang sudah termakan separuh. "Tadi main lempar bola." Tidak diceritakannya tentang anak-anak kelas yang melemparinya dengan bola plastik sambil berteriak, "setan di luar, kebaikan di dalam!" seperti dalam festival _setsubun_.

"Ah." Ayah mengangguk, poninya yang sudah mulai panjang jatuh menutupi satu mata. Rambut Kuri-chan juga mulai gatal menggelitik telinga. Biasanya Papa yang mencukur. "Ayah juga senang main lempar bola. Hei, bagaimana kalau hari Minggu nanti kita main lempar bola di taman? Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan!"

"Kuri-chan tidak suka bola. Tapi tadi harus ikut main."

"Oh." Senyum hambar, hela napas. "Ah, baiklah. Tidak usah kalau begitu."

Hening. Nasi dan lauk Kuri-chan hampir habis. Tofunya yang dipotong dadu masih belum tersentuh. Ayah sudah selesai, menata sumpitnya di atas mangkuk dan bergumam "terima kasih atas makanannya" sambil menangkupkan tangan. Lalu, berdeham.

Kuri-chan sudah tahu Ayah mau bilang apa. Punggungnya mendadak tegang, tangannya mencengkeram sumpit erat-erat.

"Kuri-chan," Ayah memulai, "Kita sudah lama tidak belajar membaca dan menulis, kan? Kita mulai lagi, yuk, malam ini. Sebentaaar saja."

"Tidak mau." Mata ikan kembung itu gosong dimakan api, hanya menyisakan ceruk tak berisi di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Kuri-chan, kalau tidak latihan—"

"Tidak!" Tiga butir nasi tersisa di dasar mangkuknya. Kata Papa, di setiap butir nasi ada tujuh dewa. Mereka akan menangis sambil mengutukmu kalau kau membuangnya. Kuri-chan buru-buru menghabiskan tiga bulir itu, takut dikutuk kehilangan Ayah juga.

"Kuri-chan, ayolah. Setengah jam saja. Cuma mengulang pelajaran yang dulu. Ya?" Ayah membujuk begitu halus seperti berusaha menenangkan kambing mengamuk. Kuri-chan tetap menunduk menatap peralatan makannya, takut bertemu mata dengan Ayah di seberang meja. Pandangannya mulai kabur lagi oleh airmata. "Kuri-chan, kalau tidak rajin belajar, kapan bisanya?"

"Tidak mau tidak mau tidak mauuu!" Lolongnya akhirnya, menggeleng kencang-kencang sebagai empasis. "Kuri-chan tidak akan bisa baca! Kuri-chan bodoh! Kuri-chan tidak bisa apa-apa! Belajar terus juga percuma! Kuri-chan bodoh! Kuri-chan bodohnya kelewatan, jadi Papa tidak mau tinggal sama Kuri-chan lagi!"

"Kuri-chan! Jangan bicara begitu!"

Bentakan Ayah membuat Kuri-chan terlonjak. Ayah tidak pernah marah sebelumnya. Biarpun Kuri-chan nakal, biarpun Kuri-chan bandel, Ayah selalu memeluknya sambil tertawa. Cuma Papa yang bisa memarahi Kuri-chan. Cuma Papa, tapi sekarang Papa sudah pergi dan Ayah breubah jadi galak.

Kuri-chan menangis.

"Kuri-chan, hei, hei. Jangan nangis, Sayang. Maafkan Ayah…." Ayah buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut di samping Kuri-chan. Bocah itu menolak menatapnya, menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan dan menepis tangan sang ayah yang berusaha menyentuhnya. Tapi Kuri-chan cuma anak kecil. Ayah adalah orang dewasa yang kuat. Waktu Ayah merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, Kuri-chan tidak dapat melepaskan diri betapapun ia menggeliat dan memberontak, menjerit dan menendang.

"Sssh… Sssh… Sudah, Sayang, sudah…."

"Aaaaaaah! Kuri-chan benci Ayah! Kuri-chan benci Papa! Kuri-chan benciiiii!"

Pada saat itu kalimat itulah yang dirasanya paling tepat untuk dijeritkan, meskipun Kuri-chan tahu dia tidak membenci ayahnya. Kuri-chan juga tidak benci Papa. Kuri-chan sayaaang sekali sama Papa, dan dia sedih karena rasa sayang itu ternyata tidak cukup untuk menjaga Papa tetap di sisinya. Papa, apa Kuri-chan masih kurang? Kenapa Papa meninggalkan Kuri-chan begini?

Kuri-chan tahu Ayah juga sangat sedih. Tapi entah kenapa, tak bisa dijelaskan, Kuri-chan merasa Ayah tidak benar-benar _memahami_ kesedihannya.

.

.

.

Seorang ratu jahat mengirim Kuri-chan pergi ke sebuah kota tua. Kota itu begitu gelap, gedung-gedung tua kosong hanya muncul sesekali sebagai tembok putih samar-samar. Kota itu penuh dengan hantu. Kuri-chan berjalan sendirian di jalan raya sementara hantu-hantu itu menolehkan wajah rusak mereka kepadanya, menyeringai mengancam bagai lautan kengerian.

Kuri-chan terbangun kaget pada kamar yang dirundung kegelapan. Jam dinding berdetik tik-tik-tik, keras dan bergema seperti jam Rumah Sakit. Lemari dan kolong-kolong menyembunyikan setan yang siap menyergapnya kapan saja, bayangan ranting di balik korden sesungguhnya adalah tangan lapar yang melambai-lambai.

"Uuuh… Papaaaa!" Serunya, menatap penuh harap ke arah pintu. "Pa—!"

Ia langsung menekap mulut sebelum panggilan kedua selesai. Otaknya terbangun, mengirimkan ingatan yang sejenak terlupa.

"Papa sudah tidak di sini," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Papa tidak akan masuk ke kamar dan mengelus-elusnya sampai tidur lagi.

Kuri-chan merosot turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan ragu-ragu menyusuri koridor rumah yang tiba-tiba terasa asing. Dunia larut malam adalah dunia orang dewasa di mana aturan-aturan yang berlaku di siang hari tidak berlaku lagi. Di dunia orang dewasa ini, televisi memutar film-film asing yang kualitas suaranya terasa berbeda dengan film-film sore. Di dunia orang dewasa ini, Ayah bekerja dan makan mie instan tanpa mempedulikan peraturan 'satu minggu maksimal dua kali' yang sudah mereka sepakati.

"Ayah?"

Pria itu memutar kursi ketika Kuri-chan menyusup masuk ke ruang kerjanya yang masih terang. Komputer masih menyala, menampilkan gambar-gambar yang membuat Kuri-chan pusing hanya dengan melihatnya. Ayah mengangkat alis dan mengulurkan kedua tangan. Kuri-chan berlari ke pelukannya.

"Kenapa bangun, Kuri-chan? Ini jam dua malam," Ayah menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut. Kuri-chan menenggelamkan wajah di lekuk lehernya, mencium bau khas keringat Ayah.

"...Mimpi setan," gumamnya malu-malu. Kuri-chan tidak pernah malu mengaku apapun pada Papa, tapi Ayah kadang membuatnya merasa rikuh. Ia merasa harus bersikap dewasa di depan Ayah.

"Ah…." Ayah menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lebih kencang seakan ingin mengusir setan yang mungkin menggelayut di sana. Masih sambil menggendong Kuri-chan, Ayah bangkit lalu berjalan ke luar kamar. "Ayah bacakan cerita supaya Kuri-chan bisa tidur lagi, ya."

"Teru-teru Bozu yang Kesepian?" Tanya Kuri-chan, menyebutkan judul buku dongeng favoritnya. Ayah tertawa kecil dan menggeleng.

"Bukan. Ini cerita yang sangat istimewa," ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini cerita yang ditulis Papa, khusus untukmu."

"Papa menulis buku dongeng untuk Kuri-chan?" Sekonyong-konyong tubuhnya serasa melayang saking senangnya. Pada saat bersamaan, jantungnya berdenyut sakit menyadari betapa kangen dirinya pada sang papa.

"Iya. Bukunya ada di kamar Ayah. Kita ambil dulu ya."

Kamar Ayah dan Papa adalah tempat sakral yang hanya dimasuki Kuri-chan jika ia bermimpi sangat buruk dan terpaksa harus digendong Papa untuk tidur bersama mereka. Kuri-chan tidak pernah melihat ruangan itu selain di malam hari, di mana kasur telah terisi oleh Ayah di satu sisi; serta di pagi hari ketika Papa membangunkannya untuk sarapan. Bagi Kuri-chan, kamar itu selalu berarti rasa aman dan kehangatan.

Namun kini, seperti halnya segala hal lain sepeninggal Papa, ruangan itu jadi terasa berbeda. Ayah tidak pernah lagi tidur di kamar, di ruang kerjanya ada _futon_ yang siap digelar setelah kerja lembur. Kasur besar empuk yang dulu begitu nyaman kini terlihat dingin dan terlupakan. Kamar itu gelap, masih ada aroma kayu harum yang tersisa, tapi Kuri-chan tahu itu bukan ruangan yang diseganinya lagi. Ruangan itu telah mati.

Ayah pun nampaknya merasakan hal yang sama, sebab ia hanya mengambil sebuah buku di atas meja baca lalu cepat-cepat keluar, seakan berada di dalam kamar terlalu lama membuatnya nyaris meledak.

"Buku dongeng" dari Papa berbeda dengan buku dongeng yang mereka beli di toko buku. Di sampulnya tidak ada judul dan gambar. Ayah menjelaskan bahwa buku itu memang bukan "buku dongeng", melainkan buku gambar cat air.

"Lihat. Papa menggambar semua ini untuk Kuri-chan."

Ayah duduk bersandar di _headboard_ tempat tidur Kuri-chan sementara bocah itu bersandar di perutnya seperti anak kanguru. Dalam penerangan lampu tidur Kuri-chan yang berbentuk bintang, mereka berdua memandangi lukisan-lukisan Papa yang luar biasa.

Papa sangat pandai melukis. Kuri-chan bisa betah berjam-jam memandangi karya-karyanya: pepohonan berdaun ungu dilatari langit kuning ketela, beruang biru yang berpelukan dengan putri berambut lebat, hewan-hewan yang tersembunyi di balik lukisan dedaunan sehingga Kuri-chan harus mengamati dengan saksama untuk menemukan mereka semua. Papa juga mengajari Kuri-chan melukis dan itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada belajar baca-tulis. Kuri-chan tidak bisa membedakan huruf dan angka—mereka terus berloncatan di atas kertas, berputar-putar, menggeliat-geliut seperti cacing kepanasan setiap kali Kuri-chan berusaha membaca—tapi warna-warna tetap pada jati diri mereka. Merah tidak pernah berubah menjadi hijau. Hitam akan selalu menjadi hitam.

"Ini bacanya apa, Yah?" Kuri-chan menunjuk tulisan emas meliuk-liuk yang terkurung dalam matahari terbenam berwarna merah api di halaman pertama buku. Separuh bawah halaman itu dikuasai oleh laut biru tua bergelombang, buih putihnya membusa seperti koral.

"Ini namanya tulisan latin, Kuri-chan. Dibacanya "Burung Camar Musim Hujan"."

"Burung Camar Musim Hujan," Kuri-chan membeo, mengelus gambar itu penuh khidmat. Papa menggambarnya dengan krayon warna emas, dan serbuknya menempel di ujung jari Kuri-chan seperti bulir emas sungguhan. "Bacakan sekarang, Yah!"

Ayah membuka ke halaman selanjutnya. Ada lukisan seekor burung camar cantik dengan bulu putih keemasan. Mata burung itu besar dan tajam, irisnya gemilau oleh campuran warna ungu dan hitam.

"Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seekor burung camar berbulu emas…."

.

.

.

 _Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seekor burung camar berbulu emas. Ia adalah burung terindah dalam kawanan yang tinggal di tebing kapur di pinggir laut lepas._

 _Namun keindahan burung camar itu adalah belenggu baginya._

("Belenggu itu apa, Yah?"—"Belenggu artinya penjara, Kuri-chan.")

 _Bulunya yang keemasan adalah harta yang tak ternilai harganya. Maka kawanan burung yang amat mencintainya pun tidak mengizinkannya terbang. Burung camar yang cantik itu tinggal jauh di dalam gua, bermimpi suatu hari dapat melihat matahari._

 _Pada musim semi singgahlah—_ ("singgah?"—"Mampir, Sayang.")— _seekor burung camar petualang ke gua mereka. Burung itu memiliki sayap yang lebar lagi kuat, paruh yang keras lagi mengkilat._

" _Aku telah melihat semua samudera dan semua daratan di dunia ini," katanya berbangga hati, "aku telah selamat dari kejaran ikan paus dan para bajak laut." Ia sungguh burung yang gagah berani._

 _Burung camar berbulu emas sangat mengagumi burung camar petualang. Ia ingin dibawa serta berkeliling dunia. Maka dimintanya burung camar petualang untuk mengajaknya pergi._

" _Aku bisa membawamu pergi. Tapi aku tidak akan kembali kemari. Kau tidak akan pernah pulang," jawabnya. Burung camar keemasan, rindu akan dunia, menyetujui syarat itu._

 _Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan gua di tengah hujan badai yang lebat. Kabut tebal dan deras air hujan menyembunyikan warna keemasan si burung camar dari pandangan. Tidak ada pemburu yang mengejar. Mereka berhasil pergi jauuuh sekali._

 _Betapa bahagianya si burung camar keemasan! Setiap hari adalah petualangan baru baginya. Burung camar petualang pun sungguh baik hati, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta. Bersama dengan datangnya musim panas mereka pun menikah. Kebahagiaan si burung camar semakin sempurna._

 _Suatu hari mereka menemukan anak burung elang yang ditinggalkan induknya di sebuah sarang di puncak tebing. Oh, anak burung yang malang! Ia menangis memanggil induknya tapi suaranya hilang tertiup angin. Burung camar keemasan jatuh iba dan merawatnya seperti anak sendiri._

 _Anak burung itu tumbuh menjadi elang yang gagah. Lengkaplah kebahagiaan si burung camar keemasan._

 _Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung selamanya. Suatu malam, burung camar keemasan mendengar bintang-bintang memanggilnya. Mereka mengajaknya bergabung menjadi lentera langit. Burung camar sangat sedih, tapi ia tidak dapat menolak ajakan mereka._

 _Maka burung camar keemasan pun terbang tinggi ke bintang, meninggalkan burung camar petualang dan anak elang. Mereka berdua sangat sedih dan memanggil-manggil namanya setiap malam._

 _Dewa langit yang tersentuh oleh kesedihan mereka, akhirnya bersedia mengizinkan burung camar keemasan turun ke bumi satu kali dalam satu tahun._

 _Pada musim di mana hujan turun paling lebat dari para bintang tidak perlu menerangi langit, burung camar keemasan akan pergi ke bumi mengunjungi keluarganya. Sepanjang musim hujan itu mereka hidup bahagia._

 _Di hari tetes hujan terakhir mengering, burung camar akan kembali ke tempatnya di sudut langit. Berkelip indah menerangi dunia, mengirimkan pesan-pesan sayang pada si anak elang dalam kedipannya, sambil menunggu datangnya hari-hari hujan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di halaman terakhir buku, nampak si anak elang yang telah tumbuh menjadi elang dewasa memandang sendu ke langit di mana ibunya berada. Kuri-chan mengamati gambar itu lama.

"Yah, Papa akan pulang setiap musim hujan juga?"

Ayah tertawa. "Ini cuma dongeng, Kuri-chan."

"Papa tidak akan pulang? Meskipun satu hari saja? Di hari ulang tahun Kuri-chan? Di hari Natal?"

"Kuri-chan," Ayah menyisir helai rambut bocah itu dengan jari seolah ingin menatanya, "Yang sudah di surga tidak bisa pulang lagi. Nanti kita yang menyusul Papa ke sana."

"Kapan?"

"Masih lamaaa sekali. Tunggu Kuri-chan punya anak dulu, tunggu anak-anak Kuri-chan sudah besar dulu. Seperti burung camar yang menunggu anak elangnya dewasa sebelum pergi."

"Papa tidak menunggu Kuri-chan dewasa."

Satu ciuman gemas mendarat di pipinya. "Kalau boleh memilih, Papa juga pasti ingin begitu."

Ayah mengizinkan Kuri-chan memeluk buku dongeng barunya dalam selimut, seperti memeluk guling. Ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata Kuri-chan lalu mengecup dahinya sayang sambil mengucapkan selamat malam. Sebelum Ayah pergi, Kuri-chan memberanikan diri memanggilnya.

"Ayah?"

"Ya, Kuri-chan."

"Kuri-chan tidak benci Ayah. Kuri-chan juga tidak benci Papa." Ia mendadak malu karena malam tadi telah berteriak demikian.

Dalam suaranya, Kuri-chan bisa mendengar Ayah tersenyum. "Ya, Kuri-chan. Ayah juga sangat sayaaang pada Kuri-chan. Papa juga sayaaang sekali. Papa tidak berhenti melihatmu dari surga."

"Yah?"

"Hmm?"

"Jangan menyusul Papa tanpa Kuri-chan, ya."

Kali ini Ayah kembali ke sisi ranjangnya dan berlutut hingga mereka bertemu mata. Mata Ayah cokelat kekuningan seperti inti bunga matahari, berkilau hangat diterpa cahaya lampu. Kuri-chan menyukai mata Ayah. Mata Ayah sama dengan matanya, dan itu membuatnya bisa berpura-pura bahwa ia memang anak Ayah.

"Ayah tidak akan meninggalkan Kuri-chan. Ayah akan selalu menjaga Kuri-chan. Kuri-chan juga akan selalu bersama Ayah, kan?"

"Iya, Yah."

"Ayo kita buat janji kelingking," Ayah mengacungkan kelingkingnya di depan hidung Kuri-chan, yang terkikik kecil lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya sendiri.

Malam itu Kuri-chan tidur mendekap buku gambar Papa. Dalam mimpinya, Kuri-chan duduk di teras rumah memandang hujan dengan Papa di sampingnya, membelai-belai rambutnya. Suara hujan merintik di kejauhan sementara di dekatnya terdengar napas lembut Papa, suaranya yang hangat menenangkan saat menyanyikan lagu tentang seorang ibu dan anak laki-laki di tengah hujan.

 _Ame ame fure fure kaasan ga_

 _Janome de o-mukai ureshii na_

 _Pitchi pitchi chappu chappu ran ran ran_

 _boku nara ii n da kaasan no_

 _ookina janome ni haitteku_

 _Pitchi pitchi chappu chappu ran ran ran_

 _Hujan turun, hujan turun, aku senang sekali. Ibu akan menjemputku dengan payung. Hup hup clap clap hap hap hap! Jangan khawatir, ibu akan datang, mengajakku berjalan di bawah payung besarnya._

 _Hup hup clap clap hap hap hap!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak mungkin Mitsutada dapat kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Mengusap wajah berkali-kali dengan frustrasi, pria itu menutup semua berkas di komputernya. Untuk sejenak ia hanya termangu menatap layar berlatar belakang foto Kuri-chan, diambil musim panas lalu. Bocah itu sedang tertawa lebar, mata tertutup, tangan separo melindungi wajah sementara seseorang yang tidak tertangkap di kamera menyemprotinya dengan pistol air. Hati Mitsutada mencelos menyadari siapa si penembak itu.

Seakan tanpa sadar, tangannya menggerakkan tetikus menuju folder berisi kumpulan foto dan video keluarga. Dimainkannya satu video yang terletak paling atas, berjudul 001_welcome home kuri_12 juni 2011.

Mitsutada mengingat prosesi rekaman itu seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Ia dan Hasebe, baru kembali ke Jepang setelah misi relawan di Afghanistan. Rumah yang mereka tinggali ini adalah peninggalan orangtua Mitsutada, dan mereka berdua secara resmi tinggal di dalamnya sembari mengajak satu anggota baru.

"Kuri-chan pulang~!" Hasebe membuka pintu depan, melagukan kalimatnya seolah sedang menjadi juru bicara bocah mungil dalam gendongan. "Selamat datang di rumah, Kuri-chan!"

Bocah itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi, wajahnya masih separo tersembunyi dalam dada Hasebe. Hanya matanya, kuning kecokelatan seperti emas meleleh, mengerjap pelan seperti daun putri malu.

Pada masa itu Kuri-chan masih memakai topi wol besar yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Di balik topi itu malang melintang bekas jahitan, bukti bahwa batok kepalanya pernah dibelah lalu ditutup kembali seperti celana diritsleting. Sebuah peninggalan pahit dari masa lalu di mana ia kehilangan ibu dan saudara-saudara dalam serangan udara; di mana ia, masih bayi merah waktu itu, ditemukan di bawah himpit reruntuhan, masih kuat menangis meski dengan kepala peyot.

Orang bilang hidup Kuri-chan adalah sebuah keajaiban. Mitsutada dan Hasebe berjuang bercucur peluh dan darah untuk memastikan keajaiban itu tidak sia-sia.

Pada suatu adegan, Hasebe membawa Kuri-chan ke halaman belakang untuk menunjukkan padanya tongeret yang mengerik. Hasebe sempat menoleh ke arah kamera dan tersenyum. Refleks Mitsutada menekan tombol jeda, mengabadikan wajah lembut Hasebe dalam kotak pandangnya. Diamatinya gambar itu begitu lama, hingga ia bisa menghafal sudut-sudut halus kerutan di ujung mata, kilau iris yang memantulkan matahari musim panas, bintik-bintik kecokelatan di wajah yang pucat susu.

Dipandanginya wajah yang tak lagi ada itu dengan intensitas absolut, seakan yakin dengan demikian ia akan secara ajaib membawa Hasebe kembali hidup, seperti panggilan burung camar petualang berhasil mengundang kembali kekasihnya.

 _Kau pergi terlalu cepat._

Kata-kata itu mengawang di benaknya namun tak terucap. Saat ini, di sini, ia ingin menolak kenyataan bahwa Hasebe telah begitu jauh darinya meskipun tubuhnya terkubur hanya satu kilometer dari rumah mereka. Ia memaksa Kuri-chan untuk menerima kematian Hasebe meskipun ia sendiri belum siap mengakuinya.

 _Seandainya aku lebih dewasa. Seandainya aku lebih banyak berguna. Seandainya kita tidak bertengkar pagi itu, seandainya aku lebih mendengarkanmu, lebih memahami bebanmu—_

 _[…merupakan komplikasi dari operasi jantung terbuka, Tuan Date. Ini merupakan resiko yang dapat terjadi…]_

 _[Operasi jantung? Hasebe tidak pernah menjalani—!]_

 _[Catatan rekam medis menunjukkan bahwa Tuan Date telah menjalankan prosedur tersebut pada tahun—]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _seandainya aku lebih mengenalmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sepotong isak sekonyong-konyong meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa permisi. Isak yang membuka dam pertahanan, membuatnya menggerung tertahan penuh kepedihan. Digigitnya tinju untuk menyumpal mulut. Jangan sampai Kuri-chan bangun.

Di luar, halilintar menyambar mengiringi hujan yang mulai menderasi atap, desah rintiknya mendesis-desis seperti mentega di atas wajan panas. Angin menderu, menggoyang pohon juniper di luar semudah mereka mengusik ilalang.

Di suatu tempat, seekor burung camar petualang dan anak elangnya tengah berbahagia. Burung keemasan mereka telah pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Touken Ranbu adalah milik DMM dan Nitro+. Ide cerita adalah milik psycheros. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial maupun promosional diambil dari cerita ini. Penulis berhak menggunakan kembali ide utama cerita, tanpa menyertakan tokoh-tokoh maupun unsur-unsur lain yang tidak dapat terpisah dari versi resmi Touken Ranbu, untuk menjadikannya fiksi original.

Terinspirasi dari film Jepang "Ima, Ai Ni Yukimasu" oleh Nobuhiro Doi, film India "Taare Zamen Par" oleh Amole Gupte, dan buku "And the Mountains Echoed" oleh Khaled Hosseini.


End file.
